


Поломка

by fandom Firefly 2020 (fandom_Firefly), Yodzun



Series: Fandom Firefly 2020 [22]
Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26427700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Firefly/pseuds/fandom%20Firefly%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yodzun/pseuds/Yodzun
Summary: Спецквест по теме "корабли, уходящие в ночь".С Серенити происходит фатальное несчастье.спойлер→Кроссовер с "Солярис" С. Лема, возможны неточности по матчасти и некоторые допущения, написано по заявке «кроссовер с Солярисом, Мэлинара и стекло», но вышло не совсем так.←
Relationships: Hoban Washburne/Zoë Washburne, Kaylee Frye/Simon Tam, Malcolm Reynolds/Inara Serra, River Tam & Simon Tam
Series: Fandom Firefly 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767694
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (объекты SCP)





	Поломка

Предисловие

Корабль трясло. Настолько, что игла в руках хирурга отказывалась слушаться. Чтобы просто подключить капельницу приходилось ловить относительно спокойный момент и действовать на страх и риск. Оперировать же в таких условиях было крайне опасно. Поэтому Саймон искренне надеялся, что ранение не потребует его прямой специализации.  
Серенити дала резкий крен в сторону, отчего некоторые инструменты посыпались. Благо Мэл на столе был хорошенько пристегнут, но, не смотря на полубессознательное состояние, он тоже пытался зацепиться за простынь. Глупо, но инстинкты не исправишь. Подчиняясь больше им, чем разуму, он бредил о случившемся.  
— Тише, капитан, постарайтесь успокоиться.  
Саймон уже ввел соответствующие лекарства, но они ещё не начали действовать. К тому же пулевое ранение продолжало кровоточить.  
— Альянс… Мы ушли от них?  
— Ушли, Мэл.  
Последнее, о чем слышал доктор было то небольшое сообщение Уоша по громкой связи. «есть новость — Альянс нам больше не грозит, но на горизонте показались Пожиратели. Док, Кейли, держитесь там крепче, буду гнать». Саймон не мог сказать — минуту назад это было передано или целую вечность. С тех пор Серенити не переставало трясти и периодически кренило из стороны в сторону.  
— Чертов пастор… И Джейн…  
Руки доктора твердо знали свое дело, но мысли приходилось удерживать силой, чтобы не потерять концентрацию. С корабля уходило четверо с простой задачей покупки топлива и припасов. На борт вернулись лишь двое. И то, глядя на Мэла, можно было сказать — полтора. Саймон плохо разобрал из тысячи вопросов, что произошло. Вроде как произошла стычка с Альянсом. После чего Джейна и пастора Бука было приказано не ждать. На вопросы Кейли старпом выкрикнула окончательное «их больше нет».  
После этого и началась гонка на выживание. Альянс нагонял их. Тогда капитан, будучи ещё в сознании отдал приказ Зои забирать всех и на шатлах улетать куда подальше. Саймон отказался. Он видел, что без медицинской помощи, капитан обречён. Скорее всего тот и сам понимал. Уош и Кейли тоже отказались, ссылаясь на неспособность капитана уйти от крейсеров самостоятельно. Инара пыталась высказаться, что на нее у Альянса ничего нет, но Мэл настоял, чтобы хотя бы женщины улетели, используя такой запрещенный прием как «мой последний приказ». Так что вскоре шатл закрыл свои двери и шлюзы и умчался куда-то вдаль. Пусть Зои и сказала, где будет ждать их возвращения, у Саймона зародилось неприятное, несформулировавшееся чувство — холодное и липкое. Почти сразу появились Пожиратели и ситуация стала ещё чуть более безнадежной. Теперь все зависило от Уоша и Кейли. Молчание в эфире напрягало, но пока Серенити тряслась и выписывала кульбиты, надежда сохранялась.  
Док почти закончил с Мэлом, уже с твердым знанием, что тот встанет на ноги, когда весь корабль заполнил адский шум, а сверху, со стороны машинного отделения повалил черный едкий дым вперемешку с пламенем. Даже сквозь грохот Саймон услышал женский крик. Холодок внутри превратился в ледяную глыбу ужаса. Тэм выронил инструмент.  
— Кейли!!!  
Не думая что делает, он кинулся вверх по лестнице в сторону разгорающегося пожара, но дым быстро заставил включить рассудок. Глаза и лёгкие выедало. Система безопасности завопила истеричным визгом, блокируя двери. Саймон схватил первую же попавшую под руку тряпицу, повязал ее трясущимися руками, подхватил огнетушитель и вновь попытался проникнуть в машинное отделение, лихорадочно нажимая кнопку ручного открытия дверей.

На орбите

Мэл приходил в себя довольно часто, если так вообще можно было выразиться. От боли, от беспокойства, от запахов, от собственных кошмаров. То или иное сильное чувство выбивало из небытия, но он быстро погружался в него вновь. Так продолжалось, пока он, наконец, не открыл глаза, уже больше осознавая мир вокруг. Воспоминания ворвались, как дикие голодные собаки на кусок мяса. Альянс, перестрелка, замертво упавший Джейн…  
— Чёрт…  
Появилось желание вновь заснуть и проснуться в каком-нибудь другом месте, где все живы и ничего этого не было. Но нет. Не только боль и общая тошнотворная слабость не давали забыться. Что-то было не так. Он осмотрелся. Медицинский отсек был пуст, если не считать запаха медикаментов и чего-то ещё. Чего-то горького, вызывающего отвращение.  
Мэл смог подняться на ноги. Все правое плечо отнималось. Рука была плотно зафиксирована в неподвижном положении, прибинтованная к корпусу. В мозгу тут же вспыхнуло воспоминание, как Рейнольдс словил несколько пуль. Две? Три? Точно не одну.  
Казалось, на корабле никого нет. Тишина, вместе с этим запахом заполнила все вокруг. Мэл вспомнил, что говорил всем покинуть корабль. Правда, не помнил, что было дальше — исполнили его приказ или как обычно? Судя по всему, док точно остался привести его в порядок. Может быть потом и улетел на шатле? Но как же Альянс? Тогда Мэл очнулся бы сразу в тюрьме. Значит они ушли от погони. Где же тогда все?  
— Эй, — позвал он хриплым голосом. Звук сильно резанул по пересушенному горлу, теряя силу.  
Ответа не последовало.  
Мэл прислушался и понял, что было не так. Двигатель молчал. Конечно, это было не единственное, что его беспокоило, но разрешение хоть этой загадки придало сил. Если двигатель молчит и никого на корабле нет, видимо, они сели на какую-то планету и сейчас все просто гуляют снаружи. Нетвердым шагом Мэл направился к шлюзу. Тот был наглухо закрыт. Логично. Уходя, закрывайте двери. Он нажал кнопку открытия внешних ворот и заглянул в оконце.  
Черта с два. Да, это не был космос, но и не поверхность. Серенити дрейфовала, на сколько мог судить капитан — на орбите планеты. Внизу розовел то ли рассвет, то ли закат. Земли видно не было. Мэл закрыл ворота. Если они на орбите, значит… Он направился наверх в кабину пилота, минуя площадку шатлов и кухню. Прямиком к Уошу. Тот должен был там быть.  
Поднявшись всего на несколько пролетов, Мэл уже задыхался. Слабость давала о себе знать, да ещё и этот проклятый запах… Здесь он был сильнее. Откуда он? Вкус горького затхлого кофе.  
Капитана ждала закрытая дверь. Закрытая, но не запертая. Он нажал кнопку и металлическое полотно отъехало прочь. Уош был здесь. До этого момента Мэл и сам не понимал нарастающую в нем тревогу, которая только теперь ослабила свои объятия.  
— Уош?  
Пилот спал прямо здесь в кресле, хмурясь во сне, нервно дергаясь, издавая хрипы и обрывистые звуки. Ему явно снился сон, плохой, беспокойный, возможно кошмар.  
Капитан приблизился и облокотился об панель. Всю кабину заливал ровный розовый цвет. Он ложился на панели, тумблеры, свободное кресло, упавших динозавриков. Немного непривычно, учитывая тишину корабля. Свет шел снизу, с поверхности планеты. Присмотревшись, Мэл понял, что ошибался. Это был не рассвет или закат и свет шел прямо снизу. Они летели над гладью океана необычно розового цвета, цвета протеинового киселя со вкусом «ягодный», производство «Пай-ком», 22–4в, Шо, округ Сари, Миранда. Границы океана скрывались в дымке, и не видно было ни одного островка суши внизу. Мэл вспомнил, что они уже раз были на подобной планете (возможно, это именно она?), где земли не было вовсе, зато был превосходный климат, свежий воздух и дорогущие плавучие усадьбы богатенькой элиты общества.  
Уош в очередной раз дернулся во сне, позвал Зои и проснулся от звука собственного голоса. Ещё не до конца проснувшийся, растерянный, непонимающий пилот встрепенулся и замотал головой. Он явно случайно задремал на посту, о чем теперь жалел, так как пришлось смотреть какой-то кошмар. Мэл тронул его за плечо свободной рукой, привлекая ещё рассредоточенное внимание.  
— С добрым утром, — шутливо бросил капитан, но улыбка быстро испарилась с лица, едва успев зародиться. Он только заметил, насколько пилот бледен и разбит. Его взгляд оказался взглядом человека, остро нуждавшимся как минимум в поддержке.  
— Мэл. . — Казалось, Уош либо не может подобрать ни одного слова, либо наоборот захлебывается в них, не решась выбрать с чего начать. — Зои… и остальные…  
Взгляд опустел. Уош склонился над приборной доской, пряча лицо в ладонях. Только по беззвучной дрожи в теле Мэл понял, что тот рыдает как мальчишка. Он успокаивающе, по-отцовски, похлопал пилота по спине.  
— Ну же.  
Капитан не требовал немедленных объяснений, здесь нужно было время и немного терпения. И, судя по всему, самообладания. Явно случилось что-то нехорошее и прежде всего с Зои. Но «остальные» — кто именно? Он пока ещё никого вообще на корабле не видел. Неужели… Мэл приготовился к самому худшему, откидывая догадки, борясь со страхом.  
— Они сели в шатл, Зои, Инара и Ривер, — начал пояснения Уош, немного успокоившись, но дыхание то и дело еще перехватывало. В глаза он упорно не смотрел, уставившись в розовый туман за бортом. — Они полетели впереди. . Серенити прикрывала… но… Там… появились Пожиратели.  
Сердце капитана замерло. Нет, настолько худшего он не представлял.  
— Они… Невозможно было уйти… Два корабля. Альянс сразу дал деру… И мы тоже. А они… У них не оставалось и полшанса. Я слышал, как…  
Каждое слово давалось пилоту с трудом, но тут он замолчал совсем, задыхаясь в эмоциях, скорби и слезах.  
Мэл замер на месте, осмысливая услышанное. Зои, Инара… Инара. Получается, он сам послал их на смерть. И какую…  
— Господи боже….  
Уже было отступившая слабость вновь нахлынула. Живот скрутило, перед глазами померкли розовые оттенки, воздуха не хватало. Неужели это правда? Как? Как так получилось? Не может быть, чтобы их больше не было.  
— Ты уверен?  
Глупый вопрос. Но Уош ответил, все понимая.  
— Связь ещё работала. Можешь прослушать потом. Но без меня.  
Нет, Мэл не был готов прослушивать прощальные речи. Он ещё не верил, не хотел принимать.  
— Это ещё не всё, — обречённо добавил Уош. Если уж вываливать плохие вести, то все сразу. — Кейли. На борту произошел пожар, в машинном. Она погибла. И двигатель у нас теперь еле дышит.  
Малышка Кейли, уют всей Серенити. Её тоже нет. В какой дурной сон они угодили? Отчего их окружила смерть?  
Молчание тяжелее всех известных мерных величин повисло на мостике. Уош уже чуть больше принял случившееся, внутри Мэла ещё кипело это осознание. В один миг он остался практически без команды, без друзей, без семьи, и даже дом не в порядке. Что он за капитан такой, что не смог их уберечь?  
— Не может же быть всё настолько глубоко в дерьме?  
Уош как-то слишком горько усмехнулся.  
— Ну. . Мы удрали таки от Пожирателей. Может, они решили что мы просто взорвались, но главное — отстали. Наверно, это всё. А нет, ты вот пришел в себя, тоже не плохо.  
— А док?  
— Он тут был. В порядке, если не считать, что его возлюбленная погибла. И это он ещё про сестру не знает. Я не говорил.  
Мэл кивнул. Ничего хорошего. В голову пришла мысль, что лучше бы он оставался в сладком забытии в мед. отсеке или вообще… Нет, стоп, отставить подобные мысли. Он все ещё капитан, корабль худо-бедно на плаву, и экипаж (оставшийся) нуждается в нём. Зацепившись за эту мысль, как за спасательный круг, Рейнольдс отложил скорбь, застелил ее, как прячут под ковры и пледы отсыревшие, гниющие стены и беды.  
— Где мы вообще? — вновь нарушил наступившую было тишину Мэл, стараясь что-либо рассмотреть в розовом зареве.  
— Понятия не имею.  
Уош встрепенулся и начал переключать тумблеры. По видимому, до этого он даже не попытался определить местонахождение корабля. Мэл терпеливо ждал.  
— А черт его знает, кэп. Признаюсь, я мчал не глядя. Мы где-то за известными пределами. Этой планетки нет на картах.  
— И мы тут ещё и застряли?  
— Выходит, да.  
Час от часу не легче. Да, из хорошего было лишь сам факт выживания, но с этим можно было поспорить.  
— Ты смотрел насколько все плохо с двигателем?  
— Ну. . эээ… — замялся Уош, вновь заставляя машину выдать ему информацию. Мэлу подумалось что и пилота надо возвращать к жизни, как и весь корабль. И ещё неизвестно что там с Саймоном.  
— Кейли говорила, что у нее искрила и перегревалась энерго-система. Я так думаю, именно она и взорвалась, когда мы уже пытались скрыться здесь, в атмосфере. Но может и произошел сбой подачи топлива. По крайней мере совсем не работают обе эти системы. Остальное — так, что работает, что-то пашет в аварийном режиме.  
Пилот показывал на экране в сетку чертежей и схем, а Мэл наблюдал в этих движениях лишь глубину безнадёжности. Без энергоснабжения, как и без подачи топлива они вообще не сдвинутся с места. Что уж говорить об остальном.  
— Ладно.  
Уош посмотрел на капитана со скептическим неверием.  
— Думаешь, нам удастся починиться?  
Мэл знал, что шансы их стремятся к нулю со скоростью плавного движения Серенити по орбите. Он видел, что пилот уже ни на что не надеется. У него нет стимула даже верить в это. Сам он тоже не верил. Но он был главным и обязан был предоставить команде все что нужно, будь то стимул, веру, работу или нужные детали. Он всегда так делал.  
— Попробуем. Надо прикинуть что нам нужно. Второй шатл на ходу? Спустимся вниз, может найдем тут необходимое.  
Оба мужчины уставились в глубину мягкого розового тумана.  
На первый взгляд там не было ничего, кроме где-то проглядывающей водной поверхности. С момента как Мэл впервые увидел планету, ее пейзаж не изменился ни на йоту. Или может он не вглядывался как следует?  
— Думаешь, там что-то есть?  
Слова Уоша были пусты и не требовали ответа. Никто из них не знал, что будет теперь, и любой ответ на вопрос был бы просто догадкой, условностью для поддержания разговора.  
— Вот и увидим, — Мэл надеялся, что его слова казались не пустым звуком, а хоть как-то подбадривающе. — Вон там, видишь? Как будто бы гора.  
Он указал вниз на облако, которое разглядывал последние пару минут. То ли сразу не было заметно, то ли корабль приблизился к этой точке, но оно все больше напоминало подобие возвышающейся скалы, будто бы уплотняясь прямо на глазах. Основание ее скрывалось в тумане, но верх проступал все отчётливее.  
— Больше похоже на крейсер Альянса, — невесело добавил Уош. — Или их базу.  
— Да ну, вообще нет. — Мэл присмотрелся к розовым очертаниям. Вершина горы быстро принимала форму одного из блоков крейсера, но остальных не было. Или были? Вон то облачное возвышение могло бы быть…  
— Мэл, тут чертовщина какая-то творится. Пять минут назад всего этого не было. — Уош указал на появляющуюся из облаков розовую копию межзвездного крейсера. — Это скорее всего мираж. Приборы не показывают тут ничего.  
Да, пилот был прав. За несколько минут из облаков появился космический корабль, которого здесь вообще не могло быть, да ещё и в странных пропорциях. Удивительное явление, но радоваться было нечему, увы. Словно почувствовав, что его тайну разгадали, мираж рассыпался гораздо более реальными розовыми осколками.  
— Ладно. Давай найдем дока и подготовимся к спуску.  
Мэл не представлял, как разберётся в сложных механизмов без Кейли, поэтому нуждался в любой помощи. Он заставил всё ещё рассеянного Уоша встать и найти все возможные инструкции и чертежи. Не то чтобы они могли сильно помочь — Светлячок давно дышал с помощью загадочных сборных систем и всевозможных моделей. Но заниматься ремонтом сейчас казалось лучшим способом сбежать от собственных печальных мыслей. Ради чего? Собственное выживание сейчас было так себе мотиватором. Но Серенити была их домом.  
Отослав Уоша за чертежами, Мэл пошёл искать Саймона. Тот мог уже вернуться в мед. отсек, но капитану казалось, что он где-то в другом месте. Вопрос где. Проходя мимо комнаты Кейли, Мэл заглянул туда. Пусто. Слишком пусто. Комната чувствовала свою утрату. Рейнольдс бережно прикрыл дверь. Проходя мимо каюты Джейна, в памяти вновь вспыхнули выстрелы солдат Альянса. Боль в плече тут же напомнила о своем существовании. Мол, «душевные терзания не способны затмить меня». Но Мэл был с этим не согласен.  
Он пошёл дальше, через кухню к машинному отделению. Теперь было понятно, откуда по кораблю распространился этот горький запах. Здесь он был сильнее, мгновенно въедаясь в одежду, в волосы, как ненасытная гиена, вызывал тошноту и раздражение глаз. Дверь была приоткрыта. Мэл осторожно заглянул внутрь. У порога на полу сидел Саймон в красном свете аварийного освещения. Его лица видно не было, но и так все понятно. В руках он что-то перебирал, с такого ракурса было не видно. Мэл закусил губу. Перед ним была ещё одна расколотая на части душа и ещё неизвестно сколько проблем. Жаль, здесь не было Пастора, он бы помог хотя бы с первым. Приоткрыв дверь пошире, чтобы можно было войти, капитан неизбежно привлек к себе внимание.  
— Капитан? — во взгляде моментом промелькнули горечь, страх и вина. — Вам не следовало бы вставать. Как самочувствие?  
— В порядке, — только и успел ответить Мэл перед тем как голова закружилась в какой-то адской пляске. Сначала он увидел черноту, окутавшую половину машинного отделения. Она огромным пауком захватила в свои сети потолок, стены, механизмы — казалось, всё вокруг. Потом уже он заметил на полу укрытое остатками гамака тело механика. Из-под подгоревшей ткани была видна обгоревшая до костей рука. Несмотря на освещение, Мэл слишком четко заметил налипшие на черные тонкие кости угольки мяса и сухожилий. Чертов запах гари послужил добивающим фактором. Не то что мозг, даже желудок взбунтовался от увиденного. Тошнота подступила моментом и Мэл на непослушных ногах поспешил выйти из помещения. Саймон подхватил его и помог добраться до кухни.  
Картина мира вновь перевернулась, уже дважды за последние часы. Черная пасть пожара съедала последние надежды и стойкость духа.  
— Не очень по-медицински предлагать, но выпейте это.  
Саймон вложил в руку капитана стакан. Мэл сразу понял что это за жидкость и, не думая, залпом выпил. Самообладание вернулось вместе с обжигающим спиртом. Как раз в кухню зашёл Уош с несколькими книгами, альбомами и свертками наперевес. Он не сказал ни слова. Никто старался не смотреть друг другу в глаза, все ещё переживая собственную боль. Мэл видел это. И ему даже стало немного завидно видимому хладнокровию доктора.  
«Надо взять себя в руки»  
— Уош, это то что я просил?  
Конечно, это было оно, но Мэлу нужно было ещё чуть-чуть времени подумать. То, что он увидел в машинном — складывалось впечатление, что там больше не работает ничего и не включится никогда.  
«Там поселились смерть и разрушения»  
— Да, что смог найти.  
— Хорошо. Саймон, нужна будет твоя помощь. Мы сейчас пойдем в машинное, надо будет перенести Кейли и выяснить, что у нас все ещё способно работать.  
— Я ничего не понимаю в механизмах, — ответил он спокойно, убирая посуду.  
— Я знаю. Но нам нужно действовать сообща, чтобы выбраться из сложившейся ситуации — Мэл тщательно подбирал слова, но где-то внутри закипала злость, рождённая в горе и бессилии. — К тому же я пока не сильно подвижен.  
Он помахал рукой, туго замотанной бинтами. Саймон словно зацепился за это.  
— Нужно сделать пару уколов, раз вы пришли в себя.  
— Делай. Но потом идём туда. Поверь, никому не хочется, но это НАДО сделать.  
Конечно, все понимали о чем речь. Мэл видел на лице дока эмоции, борящиеся в нем. Не хватало сейчас ещё ругаться и спорить. Слава всем богам, после минутных раздумий Тэм согласно кивнул. Мэл и Уош терпеливо подождали пока док сделает все что необходимо, втайне друг от друга радуясь небольшой отсрочке. Но, зайдя в машинное отделение, все вернулось на круги своя. Чернота ухмыльнулась, пряча под своей ширмой Кейли. Руки Саймона заметно дрожали, Уош, как и Мэл, боролся с тошнотой. Собравшись с духом, мужчины насколько это возможно аккуратно вынесли тело, бережно завернув в простыни и оставили в холоде. Разбираться с двигателем было не проще. Невероятное количество деталей самого разного назначения — и каждую надо было проверить и убедиться в целостности. Наиболее проблемные места было видно сразу. К примеру, просто развалившиеся клапан и кабель подачи энергии или развороченную от взрыва трубку… Многие провода оказались оголены — вся изоляция расплавилась и стекла в неприятную резиновую субстанцию. Некоторые пластины тоже треснули от температуры. Мэл все это отмечал на чертежах, создавая некий очерк, зарисовку произошедшего. И, конечно, не обошлось без доли ругани. Саймон действительно оказался почти бесполезен. Он даже не особо пытался разобраться, чем дико раздражал капитана. Мэл понимал, что тот врач и превосходно понимает только лишь в починке человеческих тел, но приложить хоть долю участия можно было бы. Зато Тэм своими аристократическими руками мог влезть в самые отдаленные и укромные уголки механизмов, хоть и не знал что там с ними делать. Уош казался здесь более отстранённым и «в своей тарелке». Благодаря лишь его присутствию Мэл не рассвирепел раньше времени.  
Так они провозились довольно долго, насквозь пропахли гарью, руки приняли стойкий черный цвет, а чертежи наполнились всей плачевностью их ситуации. Уже на кухне, нехотя заставляя себя поесть (Саймон, как лечащий врач, настаивал на перекусе), Мэл осмотрел все полученные данные. С одной стороны поначалу он решил, что все гораздо хуже, с другой — им срочно, просто жизненно необходимо нужен был механик и очень много запчастей. Он не представлял найдёт ли все это внизу, на этой странной планете, и во сколько оно обойдется, но достать был обязан.  
— Уош, Саймон, завтра с утра на шатле спускаемся на планету, ищем город и рынок. Нам нужно купить кучу всего.  
— А чего только завтра? — спросил Уош, ковыряя ложкой почти нетронутую кашу. — Там вроде как ещё день и ночь не скоро.  
Мэл покосился на бортовые часы. Стрелки показывали 01:12 АМ.  
— Нам всем нужно поспать. Если вдруг там внизу что-то пойдет не так, мы должны трезво мыслить. Силы нам нужны.  
Уош промолчал. Саймон пробурчал сам себе нечто вроде «как-будто кто-то сможет уснуть» и запихнул в рот последнюю ложку каши. Ему нетерпелось уйти и Мэл не мог его в этом винить. Делить общий стол на троих было… больно. Слишком много воспоминаний об уже несуществующих людях.  
— Сбор здесь в шесть утра, — объявил капитан, отставив недоеденный ужин, и пошел к себе. Этого времени должно было быть достаточно.  
Еле спустившись по лестнице, он лёг на кровать. Усталость тут же навалилась многотонным одеялом. Мэл до сих пор даже не понимал насколько слаб. Плечо монотонно ныло тупой болью, тошнота от чертового запаха гари стала почти привычной. Хотелось пить и, в то же время, не хотелось вообще ничего. Он закрыл глаза. А док был прав — уснуть нужно было постараться. Стоило хоть чуть-чуть задремать, в памяти всплывала всепоглощающая чернота. Она усмехалась над ним, утаскивала в свои непроглядные глубины все подряд. И вот уже все машинное отделение погружено во мрак, а тьма ползет по коридору к кухне. Ещё немного и она поглощает смеющихся и ни о чем не подозревающих Зои, Джейна и Кейли. Мэл видит, что уже на границе черного НИЧТО стоит Инара и улыбается ему. Он хватает ее за руку и они бегут по окопам. Над головой — взрывы и выстрелы, позади — чернота. Они вбегают в шатл Инары, но тьма поджидает их. Мэл видит как она поглощает девушку, медленно, как в старых фильмах. И в один момент Инара покрывается языками пламени, сгорая на глазах, но не перестает улыбаться. Ее руки превращаются в обугленные кости, на которых ещё какое-то время держится мясо и расползающаяся кожа. Кровь не стекает по ее лицу, она вскипает сразу, оставляя ярко-красные следы. Мэл зовёт компаньонку, пытается ухватиться за тонкие летящие ткани, но вместо этого просыпается от собственного беззвучного крика…  
Капитан сел на кровать, стараясь стряхнуть остатки ночного кошмара. На часах было 02:06 АМ. Комната показалась слишком тесной и душной.  
— Соберись, Мэл, — сказал он сам себе и снова прилёг. Во второй раз удалось уснуть далеко не сразу. Мысли перескакивали с одной на другую, с ремонта Серенити на Альянс, со странной планеты на Пожирателей, а от туда к шатлу, которого поедал огромный прогнивший кит с металлическими внутренностями… Капитан вовремя очнулся, чтобы не увидеть ещё один странный сон. Часы равнодушно отсчитали ещё сорок минут. Плечо болело, доставляя ещё больший дискомфорт. Мэл повернулся, пытаясь улечься чуть удобнее. В третий раз ему приснилась война. Только он был на другой стороне и уничтожал небольшой отряд Коричневых во главе с Зои. Ривер погибла сразу, взрыв сразил Кейли, Саймона и Бука. Джейна разорвал снаряд, раскидав внутренности и части по всей земле. На остальных пролился свинцовый дождь из пулемета в руках Рейнольдса. И, расстреливая Инару, у него ни один мускул не дрогнул. Мэл проснулся в холодном поту, не в силах больше смотреть рождённые подсознанием видения. Не глядя на время, он вышел прочь из душной комнаты. Несколько глотков воды окончательно смыли дурной туман сонливости. Несколько часов назад он сам говорил, что надо выспаться и быть бодрым, но как?  
Не зная чем себя занять до шести утра корабельного времени, Мэл поплелся на мостик. Он ни капли не удивился, обнаружив там Уоша.  
— Тоже не спится?  
Мэл уселся во втором кресле. Пилот кинул на него уставший взгляд.  
— Не особо. Не могу спать у нас в каюте. Ты сам хоть вздремнул? Выглядишь так себе. .  
— Кто бы говорил, — откликнулся Мэл и уставился на розовые облака снизу. Сейчас они плотно застелили поверхность. — Интересно, здесь вообще бывает ночь?  
— Да. Мы когда прилетели — спрятались в сумерках. Ночь была, но она здесь длится часа три максимум.  
— И когда она теперь наступит?  
— Где-то в районе семи-восьми вечера.  
Мэл кивнул. Этот ровный розовый цвет немного успокаивал, отвлекал от тревожных мыслей и снов. Понятно, почему Уош смог передремать только здесь. Краем глаза капитан видел, как тот собирался что-то сказать, но в последний момент передумывал. Тишина теперь надёжно поселилась на корабле.  
— Ты… Как считаешь, — все же сказал Уош, — мы тут окончательно застряли?  
Мэл уже думал об этом, очень обстоятельно и продолжительно.  
— Рано или поздно у нас закончатся припасы, — озвучивал его мысли пилот. — И вообще не ясно сможем ли мы найти нужные детали. А если найдем — привести в порядок Серенити. Все что угодно может быть.  
Тяжело было с этим не согласиться. Благо, Мэл не слышал в голосе пилота панику. Только какое-то отстраненное равнодушие. Не очень приятное, казалось, что крест на их могиле уже поставлен.  
— Да, все возможно. Но мы постараемся выбраться. У нас нет выбора.  
Уош был согласен с этим. Наверное. Странно, Мэл больше ожидал от него паники, или волнения, или ещё каких-либо эмоций. Но со смертью жены, он стал другим.  
— Если мы ничего не найдем там внизу, разошлем сигнал S.O. S. Может нас кто подхватит.  
Уош не ответил. Из коридора послышались тихие шаги. В дверях показался Саймон.  
— Я так понимаю, никто не спит…  
Мэл кивнул, все ещё обеспокоенный состоянием пилота.  
Док подошёл ближе к иллюминаторам и тоже начал вглядываться в облака.  
— Где мы сейчас?  
— На планете, где мы должны найти много деталей и, желательно, того, кто их сможет поставить.  
Все трое вновь замолчали, представляя вероятность всего перечисленного.  
— Как думаете, — вдруг спросил Саймон, — Зои, Ривер и Инара — они смогут найти нас здесь? Куда они могли направиться?  
Мэл бросил взгляд на Уоша. Из головы вылетело, что док не знал про судьбу шатла и сестру.  
— Они направлялись в противоположную сторону, — кратко ответил пилот.  
— Надеюсь, они в порядке, — только и сказал молодой доктор.  
Мэл мучался — стоит ли сказать Тэму всю правду? Когда сказать? Как? Он должен был знать, но… Не сейчас. Из-за Кейли он был никакой, а если ещё узнает про Ривер? Нет, пусть это было бы эгоистично или меркантильно, но Саймон нужен был команде ещё в более-менее трезвом уме. Потом он все узнает, но это будет когда-то в будущем.  
— Если мы все готовы, давайте не будем откладывать и решим вопрос с деталями. Раньше встанем, раньше улетим.  
Возражений не поступило. Никому не хотелось вновь оставаться наедине с собственным горем.

Знакомство

Шатл подготовили быстро, все чертежи и списки Мэл взял с собой. Спор вышел лишь единожды, когда решался вопрос кто останется на корабле: Мэл попросил Саймона присмотреть за Серенити. Док не высказал особой радости от перспективы ждать в одиночестве, да и Уош не хотел оставлять Светлячок. Но капитану удалось убедить обоих. Оставлять корабль без присмотра он не хотел, а помощь Уоша ему была необходима. На том и порешив, он и пилот сели в шатл и направились вниз.  
Теперь в непосредственной близи Мэл наблюдал розовые облака. Пушистые, структурой больше напоминающие кружевной лёд. Инаре бы они понравились. Но Мэл больше хотел бы увидеть оживленный город с рынком. Под пеленой облаков их ждала лишь неизвестность. Они долго спускались — медленно, опасаясь наткнуться на препятствие.  
— Подозрительная облачность, если это вообще она, — промолвил Уош, крепко держа штурвал.  
— Что ты имеешь ввиду?  
— Прислушайся.  
Капитан навострил слух. Ничего. Только шум двигателя и какое-то шуршание, похожее на битое стекло.  
— Непонимаю, — признался Мэл.  
Уош не спешил объяснять, а просто вел шатл вниз. Но когда они вырвались таки из облаков, все встало на свои места. Вместе с машиной из проделанной «кротовьей норы» обрушились мельчайшие осколки тех самых розовых облаков. Шатл протаранил эту субстанцию. Шуршащий звук тут же прекратился, сменившись удивлёнными возгласами пассажиров.  
Открывшееся зрелище поражало. Пейзаж этой планеты не был похож ни на что увиденное когда-либо. Все было в движении. В медленном, мощном, даже грандиозном. Куда ни глянь ландшафт планеты менялся: то это был небольшой холм с лесом на опушке, то другой холм на глазах вырастал в горную долину, где-то ввысь мчался розовый протуберанец, обрастающий паутиной с рисунком не хуже снежинок, то ниспадающая осколками и градом, обрущающаяся розовая субстанция после столкновения с облаками.  
Уош застыл в изумлении, не зная как вести шатл в столь изменяющихся условиях. А главное — куда его вести?  
— Мы что, в какую-то бурю попали?  
Никто не мог ответить на его вопрос.  
Мэл оглядывался по сторонам в поисках чего-то похожего на поселение.  
— Давай вон туда, — он указал на поле в стороне. Там было чуть спокойнее, ничего не сыпалось с неба. На поляне рядами возвышались грибообразные сооружения (или это были просто скалы?). Мэлу они напомнили виллы богатеев с одной из планет. Уош повернул в указанную сторону.  
Шатл летел над розовыми лесами и лощинами. Пейзаж казался то до боли знакомым, то слишком чуждым. Сады в предгорьях расцветали на несколько минут нереальными соцветиями, превращались в пыль и тут же вновь вырастали скалами или лесом. Впереди, прямо за «грибной поляной», они вырастали в глыбы, безумно напоминающие типичные высотки центральных городов Альянса. И если бы Мэл не видел, что пять минут назад в том месте ничего не было, можно было бы поверить что они приближаются к городу.  
— Чертовщина какая-то… Мне показалось, я только что видел Серенити. Вон на той площадке. — Уош указал на крышу одного из «грибов».  
Мэл посмотрел в ту же сторону. Да, это был он — его Светлячок. Только рождённая розовой субстанцией копия была ненастоящей. Один в один, но не то. И дело не в цвете и не в знании, что настоящая Серенити сейчас на орбите этой странной планеты. Через минуты три видение обрушилось. Мэлу стало не по себе, когда его корабль так слишком натурально рассыпался на части.  
— Снова миражи?  
— Чёрт его знает, я уже ничему не удивлюсь.  
Мэл был абсолютно согласен с этим. Они летели дальше, по плавной траектории огибая «грибы» и ближе приближаясь к так называемому городу. Как уже ожидалось на уровне догадки — высотки тоже были не настоящими. Они росли прямо из океана и постепенно тоже разрушались под собственным весом. Уош увел шатл в сторону, подальше от них, чтобы не попасть под воздушные потоки падающих сооружений. Они решили взять курс в места поспокойнее — к плоской поверхности океана.  
— Похоже ни черта здесь нет. Уош, возьми выше, осмотримся.  
Пилот повернул шатл к безоблачному участку неба, но Мэл остановил его.  
— Эй, смотри-ка, вон там.  
Он указал на подножие «города». Там стоял человек. Точнее женская фигура, но слишком высокая и с неопределенными чертами лица. Как и все на этой планете, она была странной и непривычной. Вроде и похожа на женщину и, в то же время, была слишком шаблонной, слишком правильной и оттого незапоминающейся, как манекен. Это искусственное создание больше пугало, чем вызывало доверие. Великанша сделала приветственный жест, как принято на всех известных планетах, и распалась среди рушащейся башни.  
— Могу сказать, что ничего страннее я в своей жизни не видел, — прокомментировал увиденное Уош.  
Мэл кивнул, все ещё глядя на вырастающие из обломков «города» протуберанцы.  
— Летим отсюда. Думается, мы увидели более чем достаточно.  
Уош вывернул штурвал и помчался над океанскими просторами вверх к родной и привычной Серенити.

Первый гость

Вернувшись на корабль, тут же, в узком пространстве коридора перед шатлом, организовалось собрание. Уош уже догадывался, что скажет Мэл, но ожидающий их в нетерпении Саймон рвался узнать результаты поездки. Пилот не спешил рассказывать, оставляя эту прерогативу капитану, он только ждал когда же произнесут вслух эти два слова — надежды нет.  
— Ну как? Вы нашли детали?  
— Нет, — честно признался Мэл, — и, я думаю, на этой планете мы их вряд-ли найдем. Уош, нам нужно послать сигнал о помощи. Других вариантов я не вижу. Разошли сообщение всем нашим знакомым, кто не хочет нас убить. Тут мы и без них справимся. Если нам все откажут, придется воспользоваться сигналом S.O. S..  
Уош согласился. Вообще сразу надо было это сделать. Почему он не подумал раньше? А, ну да, он вообще не думал. Весь отрезок времени, начиная с беготни от Альянса и до сегодняшней ночи, превратился в длинный кошмарный сон, который никак не хотел заканчиваться, заставляя уже просто смириться и ждать конца. А ещё все время в глазах повторялось кино, где маленький шатл резко разворачивается от своего курса и пытается скрыться от огромного корабля, похожего на хищное насекомое. «Пожиратели!» — трещит рация. И вот маленький шатл в магнитной ловушке, насекомое поедает его, а проклятая связь передает слова прощания. Звуки выстрелов завершают эту небольшую постановку, оставляя Уоша в оглушительном одиночестве.  
На автомате проверив шатл, он двинулся на мостик выполнять наказ капитана. Подальше от очередного напоминания о случившемся. Жаль только нельзя было сбежать с корабля, насквозь пропитанного воспоминаниями о Ней. На мостике было не лучше, но тут было больше отвлекающих факторов — переключатели, датчики и впередилежащий пейзаж. За Уошем зашел Мэл, за ним увязался Саймон, все ещё расспрашивая о поездке. Капитан без подробностей рассказал, что планета безжизненна и они ничего не нашли. Розовая облачность перед ними послужила безмолвным доказательством.  
— Уош, включай запись.  
Пилот медлил. Он опасался, что, нажав кнопку, из динамика раздастся выстрелы. Глупость, конечно, но Мэл не торопил его. Он включил ненавистную рацию — та молчала.  
— Говорит Малькольм Рейнольдс, — начал капитан. — Сообщение для всех. Мы оказались в непростой ситуации. Мой корабль не на ходу на орбите необитаемой планеты, координаты прилагаю. Починка невозможна. Прошу откликнуться всем, кто может прийти на подмогу. Обо всем договоримся.  
Датчик записи погас.  
— Уош, добавь наши координаты и отправляй.  
Мэл вышел, за ним исчез и доктор. Пилот сверился с радаром, записал координаты и начал отправку. И снова она — оглушающая тишина захватила мостик. Равнодушный писк датчиков, розовые отсветы на табло, холодно-мертвое молчание корабля — все что ему осталось, вместо жарких объятий Зои. Мысль о ней была невыносима. Уош чувствовал что ее нет, винил себя, что дал ей сесть в этот прОклятый шатл, корил за все беды, что с ними случились, и готов был выйти и броситься в ту розовую бездну под кораблем, чтобы его больше не стало. Возможно тогда он окажется рядом с ней. В раю или аду — не важно, лишь бы рядом.  
Кресло второго пилота тихо скрипнуло.  
— Доброе утро, милый.  
Этот голос, такой любимый, такой ласковый. Только с ним она была такой. Пилот покосился на соседнее кресло. Карие глаза с любовью любовались им, на пухлых губах играла улыбка, распущенные волосы копной покрывали плечи. Он обожал когда она смотрит на него вот так. Под этим взглядом он мог свернуть горы и всю вселенную.  
Уош обреченно вздохнул. Ну вот, из-за недосыпания и стресса у него уже галлюцинации начались…  
Зои сладко потянулась. Ее муж жадно хватал взглядом великолепные изгибы изящного тела плохо скрываемые одеждой.  
— Чем любуешься? — игриво спросила она.  
— Моей красавицей-женой…  
— Эй, в чем дело?  
Зои тихо слезла с кресла, увидев наступающие слезы на глазах Уоша. Она обеспокоенно приблизилась и уже протянула к нему руки, когда пилот остановил её.  
— Нет, стой, погоди. . Не трогай… Это видение такое реальное, не хочу разрушать его призрачными прикосновениями.  
Монотонный писк датчиков равнодушно пел свою песню из одной ноты. Уош сидел в кресле пилота с любовью и печалью смотря на Зои. Та вновь улыбнулась.  
— Глупенький, я же не призрак и не исчезну в один момент.  
Он не успел ничего ответить. Зои обняла его, как часто это делала, и ее руки были тёплыми, реальными, живыми. И нежные пальцы осторожно смахнули слезинку с его щеки.  
— Но. . Как это возможно? Ты же… умерла?  
Уош боролся с твердой логикой и знанием, что его супруга мертва и острым, вопиющим желанием поверить, что она здесь, рядом, действительна и настояща. Он видел и слышал, что с ними случилось, но он же видит и ощущает ее здесь и сейчас. Что за чудеса?  
— Тебе может приснилось это? Ты выглядишь уставшим. — Она пригладила мужу волосы и скользнула к нему на колени. — Это был плохой сон. Просто сон.  
Не в силах бороться с сомнениями, Уош крепко обнял жену. Вдыхать ее запах, зарыться лицом в волосы и никогда больше не выпускать ее из рук.  
— Я люблю тебя, милая. Я так боюсь тебя потерять, что, кажется, схожу с ума. Не могу поверить, что отпустил тебя на шатл. Прости меня. Прости, любимая. Ты… Ты правда настоящая?  
Он целовал ее волосы, плечи, шею, прижимая к себе, опасаясь, что она сейчас лопнет как мыльный пузырь. Если это было наваждение или обман, Уош полностью отдался ему. Пусть лучше так, чем обжигающе-холодное одиночество.  
— Конечно, милый, а как иначе. Я же здесь, с тобой.  
— Но как? Если это чудо, то самое невероятное.  
— Я не знаю. Я просто здесь, разве этого мало?  
Уош чуть отстранился, чтобы заглянуть жене в глаза. На уровне подсознания здравый смысл начал борьбу со слепой верой.  
— Ты — моя самая большая награда в жизни. Я просто рад, что с тобой все в порядке.  
Пилот смотрел в глаза своей любимой — бездонные, как вся вселенная, карие глаза — такие родные и такие… Он яростно отогнал мысль, что что-то не так. Всё как надо, она права — разве мало того, что она рядом?  
— Я люблю тебя, Зои.  
Уош любовался ею, пытаясь как-то договориться с внутренними противоречиями. Женщина же рассеяно любовалась розовым пейзажем на окном. Он видел ее так близко, его рука держала ее за талию. Как можно вообще сомневаться? Конечно, эта Зои — настоящая! Не бывает таких реальных галлюцинаций. Наверное, они на шатле все же вырвались. Наверно, нашли Серенити и причалили, пока он и Мэл были там внизу.  
«Саймон сказал бы» — предательски зашептал голос разума, — «Да и не было второго шатла, ты и сам видел».  
К черту! Возможно, он не заметил, а Тэм забыл.  
«Тогда где остальные?»  
Уош тряхнул головой, отгоняя глас рациональности. Если он окажется прав, то Зои. .  
— Что такое, милый? Чем ты обеспокоен?  
— Все хорошо, просто… — Уош не знал, как произнести эти слова. Точнее, знал, но боялся. Он и хотел ясности, и не хотел, чтобы догадки подтвердились. А в таком случае лучше вообще не спрашивать. — Как ты себя чувствуешь? Может есть хочешь? Или с остальными повидаться?  
— Не знаю.  
Она оставалась в том же рассеянном состоянии, так ей неприсущем. Уош закусил губу. Что с ней не так? Его жена всегда знала, чего хотела, даже в минуты романтических размышлений. А эта Зои? Что в ней изменилось? Может, она была только копией его жены? Как тот Светлячок, что он видел внизу на планете. Очень достоверной, но все же копией. И как тогда эта женщина могла говорить о любви? Была ли это правда? Что она вообще знает?  
Горькие размышления прервал писк рации — пришло сообщение. Уош дотянулся до кнопки.  
«Привет, Малькольм Рейнольдс, » — зазвучал голос Минди. — «Ну вы, конечно, и нашли где ломаться! Ещё дальше не могли улететь? (короткий смешок) Тебе повезло, мы неподалеку, если можно так выразиться, и даже готовы отдолжить вам кой чего из деталей. Короче, направляемся к вам, но ты, Мэл, будешь должен».  
Уош выключил произведение и аккуратно выскользнул из-под супруги, оставляя ее в кресле.  
— Так, дорогая, мне нужно к капитану.  
Уош не хотел звать Мэла на мостик. Тот начал бы распоряжаться Зои как старпомом, а ему ещё хотелось побыть с ней наедине. Но его безобидные слова вызвали совсем иную реакцию.  
— Ты уходишь? Стой! Не оставляй меня. Ты не можешь оставить меня одну. Не уходи!  
Весь ее вид кричал о вспыхнувшей панике и неподдельном страхе. В одно мгновение Зои очутилась уже подле мужа, стискивая его в объятьях.  
— Милая, да я только Мэла найду и вернусь.  
— Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, не оставляй меня…  
Непрекращающиеся мольбы, влажные глаза, вцепившиеся в его рубашку руки — нет, это точно не его жена. Только точная её копия.  
— Ну, ну, милая, успокойся… — Уош обнял эту женщину, размышляя совсем не о Минди и его сообщении. Значит все же надежды нет и Зои не вернуть. Что же теперь делать? Кто тогда это? Кого он обнимает? И как попала сюда? Он стоял посреди мостика, со всей супружеской нежностью приглаживая волосы той, кого он не знал, и смотрел на розовые оттенки нижележащего океана. Смутное подозрение сформировалось в мысль, но ещё не обрасло словами.  
Изменившийся писк рации требовал отчёта. Пилот крепко стиснул в руке ладонь той, кто прикидывалась Зои. Ему постоянно приходилось убеждать себя, что это не его жена, как совсем недавно он хотел поверить в обратное. Тяжёлый камень печали вновь упал на сердце.  
— Хорошо, я останусь.  
Она успокоилась. Более того — она вела себя словно ничего не произошло и не было никакой истерии мгновение назад.  
Уош устало опустился в кресло и нажал кнопку связи. Сколько ещё эмоциональных потрясений предстоит испытать в ближайшее время? Он не знал.  
— Мэл, ты нужен на мостике. Поднимись сюда.

Компаньонка

Доктор настоял на очередном осмотре, так что вскоре по прибытии обратно на Серенити Мэл оказался в медпункте. Пока Саймон делал уколы и менял повязки, капитан пытался обдумать увиденное на планете. С таким он ещё не сталкивался и даже не слышал никаких слухов или баек про целый мир миражей. И они ли это были? Что из себя представлял этот загадочный розовый океан? И этот приветственный жест напоследок… Все это было до того странно, что голова начинала болеть.  
— Вам бы выспаться, — заметил Тэм.  
Он перевязал плечо Мэлу, на этот раз ослабив бинты и дав больше свободы для передвижения.  
— Да, было бы здорово, — бросил он, на мгновение вспомнив все преследующие его кошмары. Он дождался пока док закончит и направился наверх, к себе. Нужно было подумать в одиночестве, чтобы никто не отвлекал вопросами, на которые пока не было ответов. Оказавшись в каюте, он наконец смог хоть чуть-чуть расслабиться. Мужчина менял рубашку и вспоминал розовый призрак большого города, когда услышал со стороны койки какой-то шорох. Обернувшись, Мэл застыл на месте, увидев немного заспанную, но как всегда прекрасную Инару. На ней было шёлковая кофта-кимоно цвета крови, легкая юбка, волосы, не считая нескольких прядей прихваченных заколкой, рассыпались по его подушке. Густо подведенные макияжем глаза мягко смотрели на капитана.  
— Привет.  
Мэл судорожно вспоминал точные слова Уоша: «Они сели в шатл. Пожиратели. Невозможно было уйти. У них не оставалось и полшанса». Выходит, что всё таки оставалось? Иначе, откуда сейчас здесь на его кровати расположилась она? И где тогда Зои и Ривер? Он бы услышал. Конечно, он был рад ее увидеть, но эта эмоция тонула в образовавшемся замешательстве. В памяти навязчиво маячили розовые копии города и Серенити.  
— Даже не поздороваешься?  
Лёгкая улыбка начала испаряться с ее губ.  
— Прости, задумался. Пытаюсь понять с кем разговариваю и как ты здесь оказалась.  
Слова прозвучали слишком резко. Почему он всегда так разговаривал с ней? Ведь на самом деле отнюдь не споров и недовольства он желал.  
— Странные рассуждения. — Улыбка снова вернулась, видимо решив, что это была шутка. — И к какому выводу пришел?  
Мэл не знал что ответить. Он только более-менее примирился с мыслью, что большая часть его команды мертва. А тут вдруг — она. Немного походило на один из недавних кошмаров. И было не ясно чем он закончится.  
— Пока не уверен. Может ты мне что-нибудь скажешь на этот счёт?  
На этот раз задумалась Инара. Она приподнялась и села на кровати. Складки кимоно сложились в зоне декольте в слишком откровенный вырез, но девушка этого не замечала. Ей все ещё казалось это игрой. Или нет?  
— Может быть всё это сон? Или явь? Или просто факт общения?  
Капитан старался не смотреть на ее тело, так предательски красиво подчёркнутое. Ему очень хотелось отринуть все сомнения, но расчётливый ум бунтовал, предоставляя факты и несостыковки.  
— Факт общения, интересное выражение. С клиентами у тебя тоже факт общения бывает?  
Мэл язвил больше по привычке, но она не поняла. На какое-то мгновение, компаньонка задумалась, что-то вспоминая, и вновь улыбнулась, приняв его слова за шутку. Вот и ещё одна несостыковка. Кто же перед ним? Может муки совести ожили, чтобы терзать его вот так?  
— Ты странно смотришь на меня.  
— Как на призрака? Прости, но мне сказали, что ты мертва…  
— Я думаю, это не так. Я здесь, я живая, я существую.  
Женщина встала и чтобы продемонстрировать реальность самой себя прикоснулась к груди Мэла. Невинный и одновременно преступный жест. Ее руки были тёплыми и нежными, как и всегда, их хотелось касаться и покрывать поцелуями. Капитан отстранился, пытаясь утихомирить бурю из эмоций и разума, разыгравшие войну между собой.  
— Да, ты живая, — выдохнул он, собирая волю в кулак. — Но может ты только ожившая копия Инары, которой нет?  
Его слова ее затронули. Карие глаза стали влажными.  
— Не говори так. Я настоящая, неужели ты не видишь?  
Инара обняла его, прижавшись всем телом.  
«Что я за сволочь такая — даже призрака умудрился обидеть» — подумал Мэл, вдыхая ее пряный запах. Может это не наказание, а наоборот второй шанс? Шанс все исправить и просто быть с ней, как он всегда и мечтал. Даже если она — не та Инара, разве он имеет право относится к ней не как к человеку? В конце концов, тогда она оставит свою треклятую работу и будет только с ним.  
— Инара?  
Она подняла на него ещё заплаканный взгляд.  
«Ты любишь меня?» — хотел спросить капитан, но никак не решался. С настоящей Инарой он так и не объяснился. Но и с этой новой всё казалось ещё сложнее.  
«Мэл, ты нужен на мостике. Поднимись сюда».  
Рация мгновение пошуршала и смолкла.  
— Мне нужно идти, — сказал мужчина, освобождая компаньонку из объятий. Он был даже рад внезапному сообщению и поводу переговорить с Уошем о гостье. Но та ещё крепче прижалась к нему.  
— Не уходи! Останься со мной, пожалуйста!  
— Побудь здесь, я скоро.  
Капитану пришлось приложить усилие, чтобы выбраться из ее рук. Он быстро поднялся по лестнице и закрыл за собой дверь, чтобы не слышать не прекращающуюся мольбу. Как ни странно, здесь в пустом коридоре стало легче, была возможность подумать кто именно сейчас громко стучала в дверь и требовала вернуться и не бросать ее. До сих пор Мэл думал, что самое необъяснимое что он видел в жизни — это была планета снизу. Но загадочное, не поддающееся никакой логике появление в его каюте явно умершей женщины… Может, он сходит с ума?  
В дверь за его спиной бились с неимоверной силой, да так, что металл дрожал под напором.  
«Она же так убъется к чертям» — пришла в голову мысль. Воображение тут же нарисовало сбитые в кровь руки и сломанные пальцы. Мэл поспешил выбросить подобные картины из головы и снова открыть дверь каюты. К удивлению, воочию он увидел именно то, что представил. Заплаканная девушка, прижав к груди окровавленные руки, смотрела на него, как на какого-то святого спасителя, не смотря на то, что это он только что закрыл ее в помещении.  
— Боже, Инара, ты что же? Покажи…  
Она больше не умоляла, просто периодически всхлипывала, успокаиваясь. Компаньонка, протянув мелко трясущиеся руки, смотрела на красные пятна на золотистой коже и не понимала, что вообще произошло. Мэл никогда не наблюдал такой реакции. Да что с ней не так? Зачем? Он почувствовал острый укол совести.  
«Она же просила не уходить, а ты что сделал, Рейнольдс? Что ты за дурак?! Полюбуйся теперь на плоды своей самонадеянности…»  
Он намочил полотенце и аккуратно начал смывать кровь сначала с локтей, приближаясь к изящным кистям.  
— Зачем ты это сделала? Я же только на минуту вышел. Надо показать тебя док…  
Он не договорил, снова поражаясь этому существу — иначе язык не поворачивался ее назвать. Ещё вернувшись в комнату он видел разбитые костяшки и вырванные и переломанные ногти, но теперь, смывая кровь, под полотенцем оставались только чистые гладкие руки, не знавшие ни следа борьбы. Тонкие пальчики послушно давали себя вытереть и едва заметно мягкими движениями касались его рук. И никаких ран или даже синяка.  
— Прости, — только и сказала она.  
Капитан молча вымыл ее руки, уже не требуя объяснений зачем она так билась в дверь. Окровавленное полотенце он отложил в сторону, как напоминание и доказательство ЧТО она есть такое. Мужчина выдохнул и мимолетом глянул в зеркало на свое уставшее лицо. Всё это, наверно, уже слишком.  
«Мэл, жду на мостике».  
Рация снова затрещала голосом пилота. Капитан повернулся к Инаре — та спокойно стояла в стороне.  
— Что ж… Пойдем со мной.  
Теперь уже без приключений они вышли из каюты и направились к мостику. Мэл всё думал, как можно объяснить появление Инары на корабле остальным. Зайдя же в кабину, ему показалось, что такая потребность отпала сама собой.  
На добрую минуту на мостике воцарилось молчание: Мэл увидел здесь не только Уоша, но и Зои, которой так же быть не должно. Он смотрел то на нее, то на пилота, а тот, в свою очередь, отметил присутствие Инары и тоже переводил взгляд с нее на капитана и обратно. Видимо, не только компаньонка вдруг «вернулась» на борт. Мэл гадал, была ли Зои точно такой же Ненастоящей Зои?  
— Наконец-то. Тут наш сигнал приняли, иди послушай, — в итоге начал Уош и отдельно коротко добавил: — Инара, рад видеть.

Две личности

Когда капитан ушел, Саймон вновь остался в одиночестве. Про вылазку тот рассказал немного и лишь главную ее суть — планета необитаема и ничего там нет. На вопрос «что им теперь делать» Мэл предложил ждать помощи. Тогда Тэм спросил более чем ожидаемое «а если никто не откликнется?» Капитан ничего толком не ответил и поспешил убраться из медпункта.  
Саймон прокручивал в голове рассказ капитана, улавливая в нем явные умалчивания. Конечно, к чему делиться подробностями? Док все равно навсегда останется лишь пассажиром и никогда не станет частью команды настолько, чтобы с ним считались. Он был убежден в этом. Но больше отношения к своей персоне его беспокоила судьба Ривер. Он не знал где она сейчас, в каком состоянии, нужна ли ей помощь. Перед уходом Инара заверила, что позаботиться о ней, что бы ни случилось. Она поручилась за нее, как представительная дама из высшего света и Саймон поверил ей. Но всё же… Он боялся, что потеряет её, как уже потерял Кейли.  
Воспоминание о девушке только взбороздило душевную рану. Кроме Ривер на Светлячке дороже ему не был никто. Быть может он и не говорил этого вслух, о чем сейчас неимоверно жалел, но видел, что Кейли все понимает. Они тянулись друг к другу. И казалось, что дороже женщин для него нет во всей вселенной, кроме этих двух.  
Док попытался отвлечься на уборку, но медпункт и без того сиял чистотой и порядком. Тогда он вышел в поиске любой компании, лишь бы не оставаться наедине с собственными мыслями. И нашёл, гораздо быстрее чем ожидал. В чайной — так он окрестил зону отдыха у медпункта, где Инара и Кейли любили болтать и пить чай — кто-то был. Среди подушек в тусклом свете кто-то шевельнулся. Кто-то в простом розовом платьице.  
— Ривер?!  
Док не мог поверить своим глазам. Это была его сестра. Здесь, сейчас, смотрела на него немного заспанным, как всегда отстранённым взглядом. Видимо, она не села в шатл, а спряталась где-то на корабле. Саймон, ничего не заподозрив, бросился прямо к ней.  
— Боже, Ривер, где ты была? Всё в порядке? Как себя чувствуешь?  
Док тут же, по привычке, провел беглый визуальный осмотр, прощупал пульс, еле найдя его, проверил реакцию зрачков на свет с помощью ближайшего светильника. Все это время девушка молчала и наблюдала за его действиями, как будто впервые.  
А Саймон чувствовал, как с его души упал хотя бы один камень. Он заботливо хлопотал вокруг сестры уже так привычно, радуясь одному даже этому факту.  
— Нужно осмотреть тебя. И ты ведь не ела? Тебе надо поесть. Где ты была? Наверно, испугалась пожара? Ох, пожар же…  
Ривер все так же молча и непонимающе смотрела на брата. Он вновь вспомнил Кейли, понял, что придется рассказать про неё. Или Ривер и так уже все знала? У нее такой странный взгляд, страннее прежнего. И ему не нравилось, что девушка не говорила. Обычно она хоть что-нибудь, но отвечала — хоть белиберду, но не глухое молчание.  
— Пойдем со мной.  
Саймон помог сестре подняться и повел ее в медпункт. Посадив на кушетку, он начал собирать препараты и оборудование для сканирования. Ему хотелось найти причину этого молчания, но все мысли предательски вернулись к Кейли. Зачем он только вспомнил про пожар? Ох, если бы вернуть ее, пусть случиться чудо, такое же как с Ривер, услышать бы ещё раз этот заливистый смех, увидеть лучезарность глаз… Док понимал, что жаждет невозможного, но не мог остановить поток воспоминаний. Делить переживания между Кейли и сестрой уже не приходилось, поэтому сердце вновь наполнилось тоской по любимой.  
— Я сейчас сделаю небольшой укол, только взять кровь на… Что за черт?!  
Когда Саймон обернулся, на кушетке сидела уже не его сестра, а та самая Кейли, о которой он только что грезил, в своей привычной робе, с той самой улыбкой и абсолютным равнодушием к тому факту, что труп девушки сейчас лежал в холодном трюме. И вроде бы на глазах Тэма произошло именно то чудо, о котором он мечтал, но от этого ему стало жутко до дрожи. Блестящий хирург с лучшим образованием, прагматик и человек науки невольно почувствовал иррациональный суеверный страх перед той, кто так преданно смотрела на него в эту минуту.  
— Не может быть… — одними губами прошептал док, лишившись дара речи. Он решил было что и Кейли, и Ривер лишь злая шутка измождённого усталостью и беспокойством сознания, но обе были слишком реальны. Он отступил, не до конца понимая как реагировать. Ситуация больше походила на страшный сон. Кейли перестала улыбаться, теперь на ее лице отразилась взволнованность. Она уже собралась что-то сказать, но в последний момент передумала и сомкнула губы в нерешительности.  
— К-как?.. Кто ты?  
Тэм на всякий случай глянул на ворота трюма — его как раз было видно, проверяя закрыты ли они. В восставших мертвецов он не верил, да и механик не была похожа на то частично обугленное тело, что сейчас покоилось в холоде. Девушка с кушетки тоже проводила этот взгляд, но не проявила никаких догадок. Она явно не понимала или не знала, что скрывают железные двери.  
Тогда Саймон решил показать ей и удостовериться самому. Широким шагом он рванул к трюму.  
— Подожди.  
Док обернулся.  
— Не оставляй…  
Этот голос. Не сразу, но понимание отчего Ривер и Кейли молчали пришло.  
— Боже. . Кто же ты такая?  
Саймон смотрел, как девушка слезает с кушетки и тянется к нему. Несколько минут назад она была его сестрой, сейчас она — их погибший механик. Кем бы ни было это существо, но оно в своей маскировке не могло решить как ей говорить. Поэтому сейчас ее слова прозвучали мешаниной из голосов Ривер и Кейли. И звучало это ещё более иррационально и пугающе. Уж лучше бы она молчала, так хотя бы не рушилась иллюзия достоверности.  
— Пойдем, — сказал Саймон холодно, опасаясь даже приближаться к девушке.  
Она послушно последовала за ним. Док нашел где можно приоткрыть трюм и указал на накрытое брезентом тело.  
— Загляни сюда.  
Он ждал и опасался возможной реакции этого существа. Как она поступит, увидев себя же? Насколько у нее развило самосознание? Что может произойти? Док поймал себя на мысли, что начинает думать как исследователь.  
Реакция оказалась… сдержанной. Кейли присела, приподняла укрывную ткань и посмотрела на свое же лицо. Она тщательно его осмотрела, осторожно дотронулась до кожи и до обугленной одежды. И уже потом подняла озабоченный взгляд на Тэма, словно спрашивая как это может быть. Если б Саймон сам знал.  
— Это Кейли, настоящая. И она мертва.  
Он ощущал очень искаженное чувство де-жа-вю.  
Девушка положила ладонь себе на грудь, молча указывая на себя. «Это я» — назывался этот жесть.  
«Значит, она уверена в своей правоте» — подумал док, но вслух сказал: — Прости, но я не знаю кто ты. Ты похожа, чертовски похожа на нее, но всё же… Ты не можешь быть ею. И говоришь не как она. И несколько минут назад была вообще другим человеком. И человеком ли? Кто ты такая? Какой-то эксперимент Альянса? Кто?  
Девушка ещё раз посмотрела на труп и опустила ткань на место. Сейчас она было ещё больше похожа на механика — жесты, мимика, взгляд. Вот она расстроилась, как расстраивалась только Кейли… Если это была копия, то она все больше становилась оригиналом. Саймон не знал что с этим делать. Сначала он так хотел увидеть сестру, и встретился с ней. Потом вспомнил о Кейли — и вот, она перед ним. Так может дело в нём? Может этот причудливый призрак, или мираж, или что оно там такое просто становится тем, кого человек сам захочет увидеть? Вопросы без ответов. Никаких научных фактов. Затрещала связь громкоговорителя — это Уош звал капитана на мостик. Саймон подумал, что должен сказать остальным про Кейли. Но как объяснить? Взаимодействие с другими людьми тоже могло непредсказуемо отразиться на этом существе. Особенно если его предположение окажется верным. Факты. Он должен собрать факты, примеры, хоть какие-нибудь данные.  
— Кейли? Пойдем со мной.  
Девушка встала и протянула к нему руку, но Тэм не решился прикасаться. Вместо этого он поспешил обратно в медпункт. Посадив ее, он подготовил шприц для взятия крови, хотя не был уверен, что с этими анализами ничего не случится. Он ожидал всего — и что кровь исчезнет, и что ее не будет вовсе. Но красная жидкость наполнила содержимое шприца.  
— Не больно? — почти на автомате спросил он.  
— Нет, совсем чуть-чуть.  
Саймон слегка опешил. Ну вот, это существо ещё больше становилось Кейли — теперь она определилась с голосом и стала говорить совсем как механик.  
— Прогресс, — слегка напряжно пошутил док.  
Девушка улыбнулась. Теперь ещё сложнее было помнить, что она ненастоящая. Но Саймона начал мучить ещё и другой вопрос: если это существо может принимать облик уже умерших, значит ли что Ривер?.. Нет, стоп! Он откинул эту мысль. Ничего еще не доказано. Он не может ничего утверждать пока не проведет хоть какие-то исследования.  
Рация снова ожила, все ещё требуя капитана. Саймон быстро убрал взятую кровь в хранилище, оставив пару капель на первичный осмотр. Он загрузил образец в анализатор, нажал пару кнопок и через мгновение у него на руках было стандартное заключение. Второй образец он подверг более глубокому анализу. Система поработала подольше, но вскоре результат был на руках. Аппарат самостоятельно определил первый загруженный образец, как принадлежащий Кейли Фрай. Второй же результат показывал «принадлежность к генофонду не определена».  
— А вот и факты.

Спасение

Мэл прослушал сообщение от Минди. Не то чтобы полной грудью, но вздохнуть свободно можно было. Как минимум, Серенити могли взять на буксир. Как максимум — помочь починиться. Но последнего стоило и опасаться — Минди мог загнуть такую цену, что им потом придется ещё год пахать только на оплату долга. Конечно, это лучше, чем ждать смерти на орбите этой планеты, да ещё в компании с призраками. Капитану очень хотелось пообщаться с глазу на глаз с пилотом, но, помятуя о недавней истерике, оставить Инару одну не представляло возможным.  
— Значит, помощь будет, отлично. Уош, вышли им направленный сигнал, чтобы не искали.  
— Уже. Интересно, как долго их ждать…  
Да, вопрос хороший. А ещё Мэл опасался, как бы не возникло проблем с компаньонкой. Ему было любопытна и Зои — если она такая же, как Инара, возможно ли оставить их в компании друг с другом? Как они вообще будут контактировать и будут ли?  
— Мэл, а ты с Инарой… — пилот замялся, подбирая слова. — Я думал, ты один придёшь.  
Он многозначительно глянул на девушку в кимоно, почти подмигивая и всячески намекая. Задавать вопрос напрямую он не решался.  
Рейнольдс кивнул в знак «я тебя понял» и двусмысленно ответил:  
— Да, я пытался. Но Инара очень сильно хотела присоединиться.  
Уош понял.  
— Ага, я тоже сначала хотел лично тебя найти, но… — он положил ладонь на руку рядом стоящей жены, — передумал и решил что рации достаточно.  
Нехитрым диалогом оба мужчины дали друг другу понять, что у обоих возникли проблемы с дамами и оба понимают, что они не совсем те, кем хотят казаться. Именно в этот момент единого понимания и ясности на мостик зашёл Саймон на пару с Кейли, внося очередной переполох.  
— Ого, как тут людно.  
В отличии от капитана и пилота, которые сразу смекнули кем была механик, Саймон не ожидал увидеть здесь Зои и Инару. И Мэл запоздало понял, что это могло стать проблемой.  
— Вы вернулись? — обратился док к старпому и компаньонке. Огонек надежды вновь зажёгся в глазах. — А где Ривер? Инара, где она? Вы говорили, что присмотрите…  
— Саймон! — Капитан попытался остановить этот воодушевленный поток вопросов. — Боюсь, что наши девушки и не прилетали обратно. Вы с Кейли разве не говорили обо всем этом?  
— Что? О чём? Она не говорит. И это вообще не Кейли, я провел тест. Она даже… А… Оу…  
Постепенно до Тэма доходил смысл кивков и знаков капитана. Его почти подготовленная речь распалась под гнетом растерянности.  
— И вы уже знаете кто она? Настоящая же Кейли мертва… И это… А они, они такие же? А как тогда?…  
Поток вопросов наконец иссяк и Тэм погрузился в собственные неутешительные выводы.  
Мэл был несколько рад этому. Появление Зои на корабле — ещё как-то усвоилось, а вот воскрешение Кейли — к этому нужно было привыкнуть. Да и в целом ситуация казалась абсурдной и непонятной.  
— Я так понимаю, мы все столкнулись с необычными обстоятельствами, — начал капитан, оглядывая всех присутствующих, включая девушек. — И никто не может объяснить как это вышло. Из-за этого возникли некоторые новые проблемы с… с коллективным взаимодействием. Я так понимаю, нам придется заново настраивать взаимоотношения, правильно? Все же тут понимают кто есть кто?  
Неловкое молчание. Каждый обдумал произнесенные слова.  
— Да, я понимаю.  
Мэл не понял с каким настроем Уош произнес эти слова, но ответ его устроил. Он обернулся к Тэму, все ещё погруженному в свои мысли.  
— Док?  
— Что? Да, да. Тут не все люди.  
Прямолинейно, но никто из девушек виду не подал. Мэл продолжил:  
— Ты обмолвился, что там какие-то тесты провел? Что за тест, а главное, что можешь сказать по результатам?  
Саймон чуть отвлекся на родную стихию и оживился.  
— Я взял кровь у… этой Кейли и провел два анализа — обычный и углублённый. Первый определил личность Кейли, но второй выдал отказ, не признав ДНК. Я могу предположить, что кровь была скопирована, как и вся личность. Ну, знаете, как маскировка, только на клеточном уровне.  
Как и предполагал Мэл — ненастоящие, всего лишь копии. Только теперь это научно подтверждено.  
— Понятно. А что если показать… хм… оригинал?  
— Она видела.  
Мэл несколько удивился. Он решил обратиться напрямую.  
— Кейли, и что ты думаешь? Ты же видела мертвую девушку?  
— Она почти не… — начал было Саймон, но ответ последовал.  
— Она похожа на меня.  
Кроткая улыбка, голос все ещё немного походил на Ривер, возможно потому что сестра занимала почти все раздумья Тэма. Или ему показалось.  
— Как настоящая, — тихо добавил Уош, следя за ними. Впрочем, удивления в его интонации не было.  
— А что последнее, что ты помнишь? — не отставал Рейнольдс.  
Девушка подумала немного.  
— Я спала. Внизу, в комнате отдыха, у медпункта.  
— А до этого?  
Она пожала плечами.  
Мэл задумался. Выходит, она не понимала, кто она есть на самом деле? Как же все запутано… И как понять, с кем они имеют дело? Ему не нравилась такая неизвестность, тем более после небольшой «демонстрации» Инары с дверью каюты. Если каждая из девушек способны на такую силищу, то лучше с ними не ссорится.  
— Капитан, я бы хотел взять образцы крови и у остальных, — подал голос Саймон.  
Мэл утвердительно кивнул. Пусть врач изучает, может чего получится узнать. Тот направился к выходу, механик — за ним.  
— Кейли, а ты не останешься обсудить кое-что?  
Девушка улыбнулась, но в глазах показался испуг.  
— Я с Саймоном. Вдруг, нужна будет помощь, — и тут же скрылась в дверях.  
Мэл снова начал анализировать: выходит, что эти призраки любимых привязаны к каждому из них. Да, одиночество теперь им не грозит, но от этого спокойней не становилось.  
— Дай угадаю о чем ты думаешь, — вставил пилот. — Может быть и с механиком на борту, но двигатель никто нам не починит.  
Пусть Уош и не угадал, но высказал чистую правду. Мэл на девяносто процентов был уверен, что псевдо-Кейли понятия не имеет, что можно сделать с их поломками. А если все же попробовать? Он посмотрел на Зои, наблюдавшую за всем со стороны. Можно ли будет доверить ей свою жизнь, как раньше? Пожалуй, нет. Утрата есть утрата, даже если призрак вернулся. Бросил короткий взгляд на Инару, все это время стоявшую за его плечом. Если так подумать — зато теперь она наконец-то оставит свое ремесло компаньонки.  
— Мне это все напомнило, — продолжал Уош, — ту Серенити, что мы видели внизу, помнишь? Точную копию нашего корабля.  
— Помню, конечно. Всего лишь копию.  
— Именно! И та женщина, что махала нам. Как думаешь, это как-то связано?  
Вопрос прозвучал риторическим. Но Мэл уже и сам задумывался об этом.  
— Зои, Инара, — обратился он вдруг после недолгих раздумий. — Как думаете, а существуют во Вселенной иные формы жизни?  
— Почему бы и нет, — просто ответила старпом, вглядываясь в окно на розовые облака внизу. Инара просто безмолвно и мягко приобняла мужчину.  
Мэл почувствовал, что эти двое точно знают больше, чем кажется. Да, это все однозначно точно связано.  
— Думаешь, мы на этой планете встретили ее обитателей, сами того не поняв? Да ещё и привезли их на борт?  
Уош почти дословно озвучил формировавшуюся у Мэла мысль. Да, именно так он и считал. Иного объяснения пока не было. Девушки молчали, что в данный момент выглядело весьма красноречиво.  
— Посмотрим, что док скажет.  
Уош устало кивнул и добавил:  
— А я и не против такого знакомства.  
Он посмотрел на жену и легко поцеловал ее руку.  
Мэл понимал и не мог осуждать. Видимо, Уош сделал выбор, научился, как относиться к новым знакомым. Но Рейнольдс ещё не был к такому готов. Он ещё разрывался между погибшей Инарой, которой уже никогда не будет, и этой, новой, такой же и совершенно другой одновременно, и не знал, сможет ли она заменить ему всю ту гамму чувств.  
На мостик вернулись Саймон и Кейли. Док тут же взял кровь у двух других девушках. А когда он уже уходил, Мэл остановил его тем же вопросом:  
— Какова вероятность того, что мы находимся в компании другой формы жизни?  
Саймон ответил просто, почти без размышлений — к подобному выводу он пришел уже давно.  
— Если бы мы были на цивилизованной планете, нам светили бы все премии мира за это открытие. Согласно данным они — не люди, это точно. А вот кто именно ещё предстоит выяснить. Да и непонятно, как на борт попали.  
Мэла этот ответ удовлетворил.  
— Нам бы ещё понять, ждать ли от них угрозы. А то мало ли.  
Саймон как-то странно посмотрел на капитана, но промолчал. Уже сделав шаг прочь, он вернулся к разговору.  
— Капитан. Если эти… существа способны копировать мёртвых, значит ли это, что Зои и Инара тоже?…  
Он не закончил фразу, но Мэл и так понял за кого он спрашивает. Что же, рано или поздно, но сказать все равно пришлось бы.  
— К сожалению, док. Наши с ними корабли разошлись насовсем. Сочувствую.  
Саймон опустил взгляд, помедлив, кивнул и пошел прочь в сопровождении Кейли. Капитан уже не увидел, как та снова стала походить на Ривер.  
Мэл вернулся к Уошу. Усталость снова навалилась комом, огромным неусыпным зверем, под мягким животом которого оказались истерзанные переживаниями люди.  
— Уош, иди отдохни. И поешь. Неизвестно ещё как долго нам ждать нашу «спасательную бригаду». Я пока здесь побуду.  
Уош что-то пробурчал, но согласился. На самом деле он был жутко голоден, но за усталостью не замечал этого. Мэл слышал как они с Зои тихо переговариваясь скрылись на камбузе. На мостике остались только капитан, Инара и розовые отблески планеты снизу. Время там близилось к закату, подтверждая, что ночь в этом мирке действительно существует, и Мэл наслаждался переливами изменяющихся красок. А заодно раздумывал о возможной природе той, кто расположилась рядом в кресле второго пилота. Он размышлял, отчего раньше никто не сталкивался с подобным? Почему нет научных баз вокруг планеты? Не было статей (как-будто он их читал), новостей или хотя бы слухов? Хотя, если призадуматься, слухи были, но связать стандартные рассказы о призраках в космосе и эту планету было делом надуманным.  
Треск рации привел капитана в чувство.  
— Не хотела тебя будить. Ты выглядел таким уставшим.  
Мэл и сам не заметил как задремал. Только сейчас он понял, что последние минуты (или больше?) сонливое подсознание выдавало ему картинки из его рассуждений про маленькую планету, окружённую огромными станциями Альянса и шныряющими туда-сюда кораблями с копиями Инар на борту. И отчего-то на одном из них были он и Джейн, читающий Библию пастора Бука, ожидающих свою очередь на «копирование». Что-то, отвечающее за сны, явно забавлялось ситуацией.  
За окном уже наступила ночь — облака стали сплошной темно-серой массой, укутывающей поверхность пушистым одеялом. Компаньонка, по всей видимости, не сомкнула глаз и сейчас просто наблюдала за Мэлом.  
— Не думал, что так отключусь… — пробурчал он, потянувшись к кнопке связи.  
«Рейнольдс? Это Минди. Ты тут? Тебя не слышно».  
Голос старого знакомого звучал словно из другого мира — мира понятного, привычного, живого.  
— Да, тут. Слышишь?  
«Да. Помехи только. Ну и турлы. Мы на подходе, увидим вас часа через два. Только вы слишком близко к планете. Сможете отлететь хоть немного?»  
— Не надейся, мы в полной отключке.  
«Ох, даже так? Ладно, готовьте буксир. Придумаем что-нибудь».  
— Рад это слышать. Достало торчать здесь на месте.  
«Ничего, скоро увидимся».  
Минди отключился.  
Мэл позволил себе ровно один выдох облегчения. Хоть какой-то луч надежды. Но расслабляться было неуместно.  
— Так. Надо подготовить шатл.  
— Мы улетаем? — голос Инары прозвучал с едва уловимой ноткой грусти.  
— Ну, ещё не сейчас. Пойдем, поможешь мне.  
Он не заметил ее поникшего взгляда. Капитан направился на кухню, в надежде найти там Уоша. Обнаружив пустое помещение, пошёл к их каюте, потоптался рядом в нерешительности и вернулся на мостик, чтобы воспользоваться рацией.  
«Общий сбор у шатла. Повторяю, жду всех у шатла через пять минут».

Прощание

Через указанное время в озвученном месте собрались все присутствующие на корабле — Мэл с Инарой, Уош с Зои и Саймон с Ривер. Присутствие последней вызвало ещё большее смущение и путаницу. В отличии от Тэма, остальные ещё не наблюдали такой трансформации.  
— Я так полагаю, — начал объяснять док, не дожидаясь вопросов, — что их внешний вид зависит от наших личных привязанностей. Для каждого из нас это индивидуальный образ: для Уоша — его жена, для вас, капитан — Инара. Я сначала много думал о Кейли, но потом о Ривер и — вот что вышло. Конечно, такие возможности ещё больше доказывают их иное происхождение. Может быть это какие-то очередные эксперименты Альянса, хотя тогда тут стояла бы их армада. Вообще, для полного изучения нужны ещё и специалисты по психологии. .  
— Ладно, я понял, — оборвал поток пояснений Мэл. На самом деле из сказанного он уяснил только одно — эти «пришельцы» могут меняться, что не добавляло им доверия, но пока это может подождать. — Минди будет здесь через пару часов. Но чтобы нам хоть как-то починиться, нам надо либо сесть, что мы не сможем сделать, либо уйти с орбиты подальше, чтобы к нам можно было подлететь. Уош, что скажешь?  
— Насколько далеко уйти? — вмешалась Зои тоном, не вызывающем сомнения, что перед ними самая настоящая Зои Уошберн. Мэл даже чуть замешкался. При всех доводах Тэма о «ненастоящности», девушки все больше доказывали обратное, давая понять, что с ними тоже надо считаться.  
— В открытый космос. У Минди корабль больше нашего и маневринности меньше, им нужно место вне зоны притяжения.  
— Буксир? — Уош предугадал предложение капитана. — Тросами от шатла? Надо будет выйти наружу, прикрепить.  
Мэл кивнул.  
— Других идей у меня нет. Только есть проблема с выходом. Как бы нам… это сделать?  
Мужчины оглянулись на своих спутниц.  
— Зои, Инара, кто хочет выйти в открытый космос? — раз их личности всё полноценнее, капитан решил спросить мнение. В ответ Инара неопределенно пожала плечами, а вот Зои, как положено старпому, с готовностью вызвалась.  
— Хорошо, — где-то почти подсознательно капитан посчитал ответ вполне привычным, а поведение вполне достойным настоящей Зои. — Уош, тогда вы вдвоем идёте, надевайте скафандры.  
Капитан пересказал свой план — закрепить контрольные точки корабля к шатлу тросами и потихоньку отбуксировать его из атмосферы планеты. Пилот с женой быстро переоделись, Саймон же помог с тросами и был отправлен изучать пришельцев дальше. Мэл с Инарой дежурили у рации, готовые, если что, прийти на помощь. Проблем с креплением не возникло, чему капитан был неимоверно рад — наконец-то у них хоть что-то начало налаживаться. Все работали как и прежде — дружно, сообща, надёжно, без лишних сюрпризов. Но теперь он совершенно точно заметил перемену настроения компаньонки. Она сидела в кресле второго пилота и молча всматривались в тьму ночи чуть ли не со слезами на глазах.  
— В чем дело? — спросил, наконец, Мэл, когда Уош подтвердил, что работа закончена и они возвращаются. Спрашивать пришлось дважды, с нажимом, уже требуя ответа.  
— Ты улетишь. Вы все улетите, снова.  
Мэл не понял.  
— Тут ещё постараться нужно, чтобы улететь. В чем дело?  
— Ты говорил, что не оставишь меня. — Слова звучали как обвинение. И так похоже на настоящую Инару!  
— Так и не оставлю.  
— Вы все говорите одно и тоже, — продолжала она, не слыша его. — Но потом всегда улетаете. Одни пустые обещания. Мы стараемся как можем, но… Ваши слова ничего не значат и все равно нарушаются. Обвиняете нас, называете ненастоящими, пришельцами, гостями — как угодно. Обсуждаете, изучаете в нашем же присутствии. Кто-то даже пробовал избавляться и убивать. Неужели вам так сложно просто принять нас, общаться, быть с нами? Отчего такое первобытное стремление к уничтожению проблемы, а не решения ее? Люди, вы так интересны, но так… опасливы, не способны смело мыслить. И общаться. И поэтому всегда улетаете. Как и сейчас. Мэл, разве ты не хотел бы остаться со мной? Разве я не достаточно хороша для тебя? Почему ты бросаешь? Зачем хочешь улететь?  
Инара произносила слова, но не отрывала взгляда от окна. И Мэлу, не ожидавшему, не будучи готовым к таким откровениям, казалось, что это тьма всей планеты общается с ним ее устами. Он не сразу понял за кого она говорит. Даже не очень понимал претензий — как он может ее бросить, когда они на одном корабле. Высадить, что-ли? Бред. Но когда она заговорила про других, коснулась каких-то общих понятий и иных людей, стало ясно, что личность компаньонки — всего лишь маска, за которой вещает то, с кем они столкнулись на этой планете. Диалог между близкими знакомыми людьми вдруг оказался Контактом, общением одной цивилизации и другой. И капитан Рейнольдс понял это уже позднее.  
— Я не понимаю. Я не собираюсь бросать тебя, повторю. Нам нужно починить…  
«Мэл, мы вернулись. Впускай нас».  
Хрип рации прервал его сомнительные оправдания.  
— Нам только нужно хотя бы починиться. Давай поговорим об этом когда закончим с буксировкой, хорошо?  
Инара отстраненно покачала головой, оставив без определенного ответа.  
Мэл чувствовал себя неловко. С одной стороны, его ждали насущные дела и Уош в шлюзе, с другой — он смутно догадывался про важность разговора с Инарой (или кем она там была). Эта женщина, даже будучи ненастоящей, все равно вносит в его жизнь сумятицу и смятение. С кем же он всё таки столкнулся?  
Рация снова ожила, поторапливая капитана. Он не пригласил Инару с собой, но та, выдержав расстояние и паузу, двинулась следом.  
— Как у вас, все удачно? — поинтересовался Рейнольдс, запустив пилота и старпома и помогая стянуть с себя скафандры.  
— Да, все отлично. А у вас? — Уош покосился на стоящую в стороне компаньонку, от которой веяло холодом так же как из космоса.  
— Вроде… Инара, можешь помочь Зои снять все это? — под таким предлогом Мэл хотел пообщаться с пилотом хоть как-то лично.  
— Кажется, нас не хотят отпускать с этой планеты, — шепнул он Уошу.  
Тот непонимающе замотал головой.  
— У меня случился разговор с той, кто скрывается под маской Инары. По крайней мере она говорила, как мне показалось, от имени этих… существ.  
— И что она сказала?  
Мэл отложил перчатки и покосился на девушек. Вроде они не слышали.  
— Ты там тросы проверил? Особенно те, которые Зои крепила? Я несколько опасаюсь диверсии.  
— Да, я все перепроверил.  
— Хорошо, просто будь на чеку.  
Пилот выглядел сбитым с толку и хотел было ещё что-то спросить, но к ним уже приблизились девушки.  
— Вы всё? — переключился на них капитан. — Прекрасно. Уош, отгонишь тогда шатл, я буду следить за траекторией и связью.  
Пилот кивнул, сворачивая последние детали скафандра. Зои и Инара стояли молча и Мэл отчего-то чувствовал укор в их взгляде. Или он уже напридумывал себе бог знает что.  
— Ладно, по местам.  
Он пошёл на мостик и устроился в кресле пилота. Включил связь с шатлом и вывел на экраны показания и схемы высоты и гравитации планеты. Инара встала за ним сзади и чуть сбоку, тронув за плечи. Такое ее положение немного напрягало, но капитан быстро продумал план действий в «случае чего». Он больше беспокоился об Уоше. Тот гораздо сильнее привязался к ненастоящей Зои и больше ей доверяет. И в случае предательства… Мэл не мог даже за себя ответить, не то что за кого-то.  
Тишина мостика ещё и наталкивала продолжить прерванный разговор, но капитан всё ещё не знал, как ответить на тот монолог. Поэтому он хватался за привычные дела, отодвигая этот момент.  
Связь зашипела, что-то щелкнуло и зазвучал голос Уоша.  
«Мы на месте. Включаю двигатели и выхожу».  
— Понял. Аккуратнее, не прорви тросы. Будь осторожен.  
Уош отключился. Где-то извне заработали двигатели маленького шатла.  
— Ты зря опасаешься, Мэл, — вдруг сказала Инара бесцветным голосом. — Я не буду тебя останавливать. Я просто хочу понять почему.  
Капитан проследил в боковом окне за движением шатла — мягким и плавным, «как лист на ветру», как бы сказал Уош.  
— Потому что нам нужно подремонтировать корабль. Или ты хочешь, чтобы мы тут все подохли с голоду?  
Резковато, зато правда. Инара какое-то время молчала. Серенити тряхнуло — натянутые тросы привели застывший корабль в движение.  
«Мэл, я постепенно буду выводить, мощность позволяет».  
— Принято, — подтвердил капитан в рацию. — Смотри как удобнее. Показания пока не изменились.  
Мэл заметил, что рассвет уже тронул розовые облака, стало чуть светлее. Ему это показалось достаточно символичным.  
— Но вы же не вернётесь… — продолжила компаньонка.  
Почему она говорила так, словно Мэл собирался высадить ее в открытый космос? Откуда вообще такое мнение?  
— А зачем нам сюда возвращаться? Мы все, вшестером, — он отдельно подчеркнул это, — полетим дальше. Нам ещё с Минди расплачиваться, так что дел будет — по горло.  
Капитан вновь включил рацию.  
— Уош, высота начала меняться. Хорошо идём.  
«Отлично, продолжаю тем же курсом».  
Корабль постепенно двигался вслед за шатлом среди быстро розовеющих облаков. Новый день принимал в объятья эту землю. Но что он приносил для экипажа Светлячка оставалось загадкой. Мэл искренне надеялся, что это будет ремонт и путь прочь. Хотелось бы ещё разгадать таки загадку появления девушек, но впрочем и так не плохо, если б не странные слова Инары. Она стояла рядом, молчала и любовалась рассветной планетой. Капитан периодически сверялся с пилотом по курсу и координатам. В остальное время он предавался раздумьям о происходящем.  
— Осталось немного, — вдруг сказала компаньонка.  
Мэл сверился с данными.  
— Не сказал бы. Мы только половину высоты набрали. Сейчас только из атмосферы вышли.  
Облака давно остались внизу, теперь слившись в сплошную однородную цветовую гамму всевозможных розовых оттенков. На горизонте можно было наблюдать полукруг планеты и здешнюю звезду.  
— И все же я благодарна тебе, — продолжила девушка после паузы. — Вы — хорошие люди. Интересные, сплоченные, любознательные. Пусть вы и не можете остаться, мне было приятно побыть здесь.  
«Ну вот, опять она ща своё…» Мэл уже устал убеждать и просто слушал, попутно следя за показателями.  
— И вы знаете что такое любовь. Это ценнее, чем вы думаете. Ты не поймёшь, но когда-нибудь… Когда-нибудь люди будут готовы к диалогу.  
— О каком диалоге ты говоришь?  
Инара не стала отвечать на этот вопрос. Вместо этого она заботливо пригладила ему волосы.  
— Ты ведь так ее любишь. Не печалься о ней.  
Инара осторожно поцеловала Мэла в щеку.  
Капитан чувствовал себя несколько неловко. Она вела себя ещё странней чем обычно.  
«Мэл?» — зашуршала рация.  
Он мысленно ругнулся. Почему именно в этот момент?  
— Погоди секунду, — бросил он Уошу, на мгновение включив связь, и обернулся к девушке. Но… ее не было.  
Инара отсутствовала на мостике. Мэл несколько раз позвал ее, решив было, что та молниеносно скрылась в коридоре, но нет. Это было невозможно, да и никто не откликнулся. Он совершенно не понимал, как такое могло произойти. Вот она была секунду назад. А сейчас даже аромата ее духов не осталось.  
«Капитан, она исчезла»  
Поникший голос Уоша из рации озвучил то, что не хотел признавать Мэл. Как? Что за волшебство? Почему? Она тоже задавала этот вопрос. Все встало на свои места. Как внезапный обвал пришло понимание, что она прощалась с ним. Да, это было именно прощание. А он, дурак, не понял сразу… Она знала что исчезнет. Но почему? Мэл начал судорожно вспоминать каждое ее слово. Она боялась, что они улетят. Сейчас Серенити, если можно так выразиться, летела. Только поэтому Инара исчезла? Но это… нелогично! Бессмыслица какая-то…  
«Мэл? Ты здесь?»  
Уош.  
Рейнольдс успел забыть о нем.  
— Да, я тут.  
Связь включилась снова, но пилот заговорил не сразу.  
«Почему она исчезла? Она же только вернулась ко мне… Разве это справедливо?»  
Мэл, ещё погруженный в собственные переживания, не сразу понял, что тот говорит про Зои. Значит, и она тоже? И, верно, где-то на Серенити исчезла и Ривер (или Кейли). Они все пропали, так же внезапно как и появились на корабле, оставив после себя только неразгаданные тайны и новое чувство горечи потери. Пусть они и были ненастоящими, но они БЫЛИ. А теперь корабль вновь захватывала пустота.

Послесловие

К прилёту Минди Серенити уже вышла в открытый космос. Мэл, Уош и Саймон — покинутые и потерянные — поджидали ремонта, гадая о прошлом, настоящем и будущем. Саймон не мог смириться с мыслью о погибшей сестре и предлагал найти их шатл. Мэлу пришлось убеждать что это бесполезно и даже прокрутить последнюю запись переговоров. Она поставила жирную точку в его сомнениях, а также помогла самому капитану смириться с потерей. Уош отказался слушать. Ему тяжело давалась разлука. Мэл даже решил, что вот как раз пилот и с удовольствием остался бы в облаках розовой планеты.  
Посовещавшись (в основном с Саймоном), они пришли к выводу, что появление на борту девушек было связано с влиянием самой планеты. Возможно психологическим, возможно информационным или ещё бог знает каким, но действовало оно только в пределах атмосферы. Поэтому они исчезли, поэтому она и просила не улетать. Мэл вспоминал это с тоской в сердце, но решил, что возвращаться не станет. Она была права. Второй раз он уже не смог бы ее покинуть.

**Author's Note:**

>   
> 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Don't leave me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26428348) by [fandom Firefly 2020 (fandom_Firefly)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Firefly/pseuds/fandom%20Firefly%202020)




End file.
